Star Wars What Really Happened Episode III
by Cassie08
Summary: The final adventure of Aravis and Nimowae
1. Prologue

Nimowae's POV

Some years had passed, but thankfully, they were much more exciting than the last ones before our second story began.

Since we had become Masters (apparently being electrocuted for a full night and facing unimaginably horrible creatures earns you your right), we had been sent on many more assignments and given many more missions. Not that we didn't like it, we absolutely loved it, but it goes without saying that we did not have many chances to go to the Archives anymore. So, our continuing habit of not physically again was still a mystery, even to the Council.

But as for our missions, we were usually sent with Obi and Ani on theirs. We just seemed to make a natural team. And you can't possibly imagine how much more Aravis and I enjoyed spending every day with my brother, being useful, than we did sitting around the Temple.

The day this adventure begins began no different than any other. The Chancellor, a former Senator of Naboo, Palpatine, had been kidnapped by none other than the infamous General Grevious, a villainous mix of man and machine, a strong supporter of the War who had been giving the Jedi a fair amount of trouble wince the War began.

We had one objective, to bring the Chancellor back. Alive and in one piece, preferably. Obi and Ani were in ships from the Temple, as usual, and Aravis and I had taken our Seekers for a bit of fun. This is where our adventure begins...


	2. Part One

Aravis' POV

Nimowae and I flew alongside Obi and Ani as we made our way through the war zone just outside the atmosphere of Coruscant. We, of course, were flying our Seekers with a newly upgraded weapons system. We all had our eyes peeled for General Grievous' ship. We were not flying long when Anakin said, "Master, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead...the one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy." Obi replied.

"Oh, come on Obi, be a little more optimistic." Nimi said.

I sortave asked, "Why do you hate flyng so much, Obi? I think it's awesome."

He didn't answer me, but I know he had to be rolling his eyes. He gave an order to the Clone troops to move into position behind us.

"This is where the fun begins." Anakin said.

"I think I'm ready for a little target practice. How about you, Nimowae?" I asked.

"You know I am!" She said.

"Let them pass between us." Obi called out.

And we did. The Clones got all the fire from the vulture droids. I felt Ani's concern, then he said, "I'm gonna go help them out."

"No. No, they are doing their job, so we can do ours." Obi said matter-of-factly.

Two seconds later, we lost another clone fighter, then Ani called out, "Missiles. Pull up."

"They overshot us." Obi said.

"They're coming around." Ani replied.

"Nimowae, Aravis...move to the front." Obi ordered.

I rolled my eyes, but did not argue. I guess Nimi did the same, because I saw her Seeker pull up beside mine. We had gotten used to him doing things like this when there was danger on missions we went on with he and Ani. As I said, we were now in front and out of "danger" (rockets are not easy to get off your tail). So we did not see how Obi and Ani got rid of them.

We regrouped with Nimi and I in back, around ObiWan.

"I'm hit. Anakin?" He said.

"I see them. Buzz droids." Ani replied.

My heart sank, and I felt Nimowae tense up, as well. We had to get them off of his ship or they would start shutting down all of the systems.

I dodged the head of R4 (Obi's astrodroid). 'Oh, no.' I thought.

"They're shutting down all the controls!" Obi cried.

I began to panic. Then Anakin came up and said, "Move to the right so I can get a clear shot at them."

'Good! Ani is a great shot.' I thought.

"The mission. Get to the command ship. Get the Chancellor. I'm running out of tricks here." Obi said.

Ani began to try and shoot the Buzz droids off of Obi's ship with little avail.

"Hold your fire! You're not helping here!" Obi said.

"I agree. Bad idea." Anakin replied.

We flew through an explosion.

"I can't see a thing. My cockpit's fogging." Obi said, worried. "They're all over me. Anakin!"

Anakin had now flown up beside Obi and was trying to knock the Buzz droids off of Obi's ship. 'Good idea!' I thought.

"Move to the right." Ani ordered.

"Hold on, Anakin. You're going to get us both killed. Get out of here. There is nothing more you can do." Obi said.

"I'm not leaving without you!" We all yelled at the same time.

Ani went in again and killed three Buzz droids, but the last one made it on to his wing, it went straight for R2.

"Get him, R2." Ani called to the little astrodroid. "Watch out."

"R2, hit the Buzz droid's center eye." Obi ordered.

Within seconds, a Buzz droid fell off of Ani's fighter.

"Yeah, you got him." Ani cheered.

"Great, R2." Obi called.

I sighed with relief and Nimowae relaxed too.

"Hey, Aravis, you were wondering why I hate flying, right?" Obi asked.

"Yes." I sighed again, knowing what he would say.

"That's why."

"Of course!" I said, rolling my eyes. And so we flew on to Grievous' ship.

"The General's comman ship is dead ahead." Anakin said.

"Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?!" Obi yelled.

"Sorry, Master!" Ani replied. Then, he shot our the shields and the bridge doors started to close very fast.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this." Obi said.

"You're not the only one." Nimowae said.

I also had a very bad feeling about all this. Something was not right. We all barely got through the gate. Obi "landed" first, then Nimowae, followed by me, and Anakin bringing up the end. The first thing I thought as my Seeker skidded to a stop was 'Crap, now I'm going to have to fix this thing!'

Obi flipped out of his cockpit first, lightsaber ready, then me off to his left, and Nimowae to the right, Anakin waited until his Fighter stopped moving for the most part anyway.

We were all fighting hard with the many battle droids. Over all the blaster fire, Obi yelled, "R2, locate the Chancellor."

Within a few seconds, all the droids were dead. We walked over to where R2 had found a computer uplink to plug into, and was projecting a model of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from right there-the observation platform at the top of that spire." Obi pointed out.

"I sense Count Dooku." Anakin said.

"I sense a trap." Obi said.

"Next move?" Anakin asked.

"Spring the trap." Obi answered, smiling.

"I have a bad feeling about all this, there is a very strange sense of the dark side for just Dooku and Grievous." I said, looking around uneasily.

"Don't worry." Nimowae said, even though I knew she had a bad feeling too. Obi looked over at us and smiled reassuringly, I felt stronger, more calm too. With that done, we headed to the elevator.

"R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ship." Anakin said, turning to see R2 trying to follow us.

"Here, take this, and wait for orders." Obi said, and then threw him a communicator.

So we headed to the elevator, but when we got there, Anakin yelled "Destroyers!"

I put up a forcefield around us all, and the elevator doors opened. We all backed up into the elevator and I dropped my forcefield, hearing from behind us, "Drop your weapons. I said drop 'em." and a lot of "Roger, roger."

After a few lightsaber strokes for all of us, there were no droids left standing. Soon we were off.

After a couple of seconds, the elevator stopped.

"Did you push the stop button?" Obi asked.

"No, did you?" He answered.

"No." Obi said.

Then, they looked at Nimowae and I. "Hey, don't look at us." Nimowae said.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here." Anakin said, and started cutting a hole in the roof of the elevator.

"We dont' want to get out. We want to get moving. R2, activate elevator 31174...come in, R2...R2, do you copy? R2, activate elevator 31174...activate elevator 31174. R2, we-" Obi said. Then, we all stepped back quickly as the circle of the roof Anakin had been making fell to the ground, and he jumped up and out.

Obi sighed and said, "Always on the move."

"So were we when we were that young." I said.

Obi smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Aravis, we still look that young." Nimowae said, rolling her eyes.

"R2, switch on the comlink...R2, can you hear me?...R2..."

Then, finally, the elevator started moving down with such a jerk that it knocked all of us, still inside the elevator, to the floor.

"R2! R2!..." Obi yelled.

We all got to our feet.

"Stop. Stop. R2, we need to be going up...R2, do you copy? R2, do you hear me? R2, we need to be going up, not down."

And with another jerk that sent us to the floor, the elevator started moving up.

"Now, that's better." Obi said, happily.

A moment or two later, Anakin dropped back into the elevator. We all turned around with a start and Obi even drew his lightsaber.

"Oh, it's you." He said, after seeing Ani.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked.

"Well, R2 has been-" Obi started to say, but Ani cut him off.

"Uh, no loose wire jokes." Anakin said.

"Did I say anything?" Obi asked.

I just shook my head and tried not to laugh at the two of them bickering.

"He's trying." Ani said.

"I didn't say anything." Obi protested.

Nimowae just rolled her eyes at them.

I whisperedto her. "This is why I love to come on missions with them."

She gave me a questioning look and asked, "To listem to them bicker?"

"No, never a dull moment."


	3. Part Two

Nimowae's POV

A moment later, the elevator came to a jerky hault. We had reached the top of the spire. The doors screeched open, and we all stepped out calmly, looking for the Chancellor and listening for any sign of attack.

We quickly located Palpatine, he was sitting right in the middle of the large windows on the other side of the room, his wrists bound to the arms of a chair he sat in. We all headed toward him, and gave a polite bow when we reached the pedistal he sat on.

"Chancellor." Obi said.

"Are you alright?" Ani asked.

But he only looked straight past all of of to the elevator we'd come out of and murmured, "Count Dooku."

We all turned and there he was, the man who had tortured Aravis and I almost to the point of insanity for one eternity of a night what seemed like so long ago. I stood up strong and tall, trying to show him I was not afraid, but I could not help but let out a shaky breath and feel the shiver that ran down my spine. I looked at Aravis for some sign of the same fear, but apparantly, she was better at hiding it than I.

Obi turned to look back at me. I didn't even bother trying to hide it from him, he could have sensed it through a brick wall, just as I could have his, were our positions reversed. Anakin sauntered around to Obi's other side and Obi stepped in front of me. For once in my life, I was grateful for the protection.

"This time, we will do it together." He said discreetly to Anakin.

"I was about to say that." Ani answered. And we all lifted our heads to look into Dooku's eyes.

Dooku flipped off of the balcony and took his lightsaber from his belt. He began to walk toward us.

"Get help. You're no match for him, he's a Sith lord." Dooku said in a, strangely, almost admiring voice. I took my eyes off of Dooku for a moment, horrified at the hint of respect he'd managed to put into that statement. But there was no time for suspisions now. I had to concentrate.

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith lords are our sepciality." Obi said with a Kenobi smirk on his face.

He turned back to Dooku and we all (Aravis and I reluctantly but surely) began to stroll towards him in a nonchalant fashion, lightsabers in hand, but no blades drawn just yet.

"Your swords, Jedi. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time, Dooku." Obi said angrily, drawing his lightsaber and again glancing back at Aravis and I, who drew our lightsabers as well along with Anakin.

Dooku followed his glance, discrete as it was, and locked eyes with me. I suppose he remembered me more since he never really knew who Aravis was.

"Ah, ladies." He said with a slight nod of his head. "I didn't even notice you there. Perhaps you remember me." He smiled a hideous smile and released an evil chuckle, all too much like the one I'd heard that night. He kept his eyes bored into mine even as Obi pushed me behind him again and Ani stepped in front of Aravis.

"You will pay for that night." Ani said. "Make no mistake of that."

The smile melted from Dooku's face, and in one swift movement, he extended his blade and jumped into battle.

We all blocked his pattern of blows at each of us in turn for no more than fifteen seconds before we all stopped to regroup.

"I've been looking forward to this." Dooku said, keeping his eyes on Ani.

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count." The arrogant statement only seemed to invigorate Dooku more.

"Good! Twice the pride, double the fall." He spat back.

Another round of strokes, perried, blows, and blocks followed. Everyone was growing more anxious with each passing minute. Then, Dooku threw Obi off to the side with the force like a limp ragdoll.

"Obi!" Aravis and I screamed.

But then, we felt ourselves lifted off of our feet and our lightsabers fell from our hands as Dooku jerked us right up into his face.

"Your pathetic brother chose not to join me even listening to your screams." He whispered. "Now, he will pay the price for that with his life, and you will have no choice but to listen helplessly to his plees for mercy. You, his only sister, and you...the one who loves him."

Aravis' eyes opened wide and I sucked in a breath of surprise.

"Yes..." He said. "I know your secret. And his...it's all over both of you...it permeates our souls, it's disgusting..."

Suddenly, Aravis' eyes grew angry and fiery at his words, and I heard her say in the bravest, firmest voice I've known her to use, "If you lay one hand on him, I swear I'll spend the rest of my life and the time after it making sure you drag out each and every step of yours in mortal agony."

Dooku looked at her, then at me, speechless, I suppose. But then, a retaliation.

He jerked me closer and whispered in my ear.

"You will not live to see the light of tommorow, first I'll kill him, then her, then you, you will not want to live once I've finished. Don't worry...if I am to suffer the rest of my life, I'll make sure you all suffer first."

I could not think of anything better to do or say, so I pulled my head back and spat in his face. He looked at me, eyes full of hatred, and that was the last I saw before I felt myself flying across the room, hitting my head on the wall, and falling to the hard ground with a smack. All was black after that.

Aravis' POV

I was now flying through the air so fast that I could not see what was going on. I slammed into the wall, but I didn't fall to the ground, I stayed suspended in the air about three feet above the ground. I now noticed that I could not move my arms, I looked down to see that from my elbows to my wrists, I was bound in what looked like the chains that had been the lower part of the balcony railing. I tried to look around to see how the fight was going, but from where I was, I could see nothing. I looked to my right, trying to find Nimowae. I looked down at the floor to see her unconcious. 'So help me, if they don't kill that vile monster, I will.' I thought.

I now had no choice but to listen to the wooshing of the lightsabers cutting through the air in battle, and the ocasional murmurs of the swordsmen.

After about ten minutes, the sound of the lightsabers stopped, and a few moments later, I dropped to the ground as the chains released me of their hold. I knew this could mean only one thing, Dooku was now dead.

"Anakin?" I called out.

"I'm alright, are you and Nimowae?" He yelled back.

I looked over at Nimowae, she was starting to stir.

"I'm fine, and Nimowae is starting to wake up. Is Obi OK?"

"He seems to be alright." He answered.

I heard the Chancellor say something, but I could not make out what it was.

I let out a sigh of relief, then crouched down next to Nimowae and shook her. Within a few moments, she was awake.

"Can you stand?" I asked her, and held out my hand to help her up.

"I think so." She answered, and took my hand. "What happened? Is everyone OK?" She asked, worried.

"Obi is still out, but Ani thinks he's alright. As for what happened, Anakin will have to tell you, because I couldn't see."

She nodded and said, "Yeah, Obi is fine."

'She must have used her link with him.' I thought.

Anakin, with Obi on his shoulders, and Palpatine made it to the top of the stairs and Nimowae and I followed them to the elevator. When we got ther, Ani took one look at it, and said, "Elevator's not working." Then, he took out his comlink and told R2 to activate the elevator. We got the doors open, but then, the ship started to do a nose-dive and we all climbed into the elevator shaft before it was too late.

Inside the shaft was a perfectly horizontal walkway, we started to run down it, knowing that soon, the pilots would have the ship level again. After about two minutes of running, the ship started to stabilize, and we started to slide. Nimowae managed to get a hold of one of the wires, as did Ani. I took hold of Nimowae's right ankle.

"Nimowae...please tell me you have a good hold up there." I said, after looking down the elevator shaft below.

"Yeah, I'm just happy Inizios are lightweight creatures." She said, laughing a little.

"At times like these, I am too." I said, still worried.

I heard a gast to my right, and when I looked, I saw Obi had just awakened.

"Easy. We're in a bit of a situation here." Ani said.

"Did I miss something?" Obi asked.

"Hold on." Anakin replied.

"What is that?" Obi said, looking up.

And when I looked, I saw the elevator coming at us, and fast. 'Crap! R2, what did you do?!' I thought.

"Uh...oops. R2, R2, shut down the elevator." Anakin yelled into the comlink.

"Too late. Jump!" Obi cried.

We all let go and started to fall. Seeing some light down a ways, we, that is Anakin, Obi, Nimowae, and I, took out our mini grappling hooks and threw them at a pole in the shaft. They all hooked on to the pole and we all swung out of the elevator shaft in the nick of time.

We all picked ourselves up and Obi said, "Let's see if we can find something in the hangar bay that's still flyable."

Anakin contacted R2 again, and we started wotn the hall. We were not running long when Ray shields captured us.

Anakin stated the obvious.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this." Obi said, annoyed.

"Apparantly not..." Anakin said.

"Any ideas?" I asked him.

"I say patience."

"Patience?!" Obi, Nimowae, and I asked him at the same time. 'Patience' was not one of Ani's strong points.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments...and then he will release the ray shields."

And just then, as if to agree with him, a door opened and out popped R2, who was going so fast that he hit the opposite wall.

"See? No problem." Ani said, smiling, clearly proud of himself.

Well, fate must hate Anakin, because the door next to R2 opened, and the one he had come out of as well, and out stepped battle droids and destroyers. They quickly surrounded us.

"Do you have a plan B?" Obi asked.


	4. Part Three

Nimowae's POV

Within minutes, we were in handcuffs, being excorted to the Piloting Chamber of the General's ship. We walked in the door and the first thing I saw was Grevious himself, letting out a hacking cough as usual.

"Ah, yes, the negotiator, General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you." He said.

Obi looked him firmly back in the eye. I could already feel the whells in his mind turning, forming a plan, I could always rely on him...I could not help but let a small smile flicker across my face if only for a second.

He continues. "That wasn't much of a rescue." He snatched all of our lightsabers out of a Droid's hand, still keeping his eyes on us...he was good, he already suspected us fo something. "And...(cough...cough)...Anakin Skywalker. I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little...older."

Anakin looked down for a moment, whether it was to keep himself from doing something reckless or just to recover from the blast of Grevious' bad breath, I could not tell.

"General Grevious." He said, standing up haughtily with a smile playing his lips. "You're smarter than I expected."

The human parts of Grevious' face flashed with anger, and after a short hacking cough, he replied "Jedi scum!" With particular emphasis on the scum part.

He turned and stalked away.

'Well, there goes any hopes of even OBI's negotiation skills working...' I thought.

Once again, evidence of Obi and I's one-track minds working exactly the same way:

"We have a job to do, Anakin, try not to upset him."

Grevious again faced us and hissed, holding our lightsabers up as if we didn't already know he had them. "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." Then, he stuck them into an inner pocket of his cloak, where I could see more lined up already.

'How many fine Jedi have already died at your hands?' I thought as I looked at him.

"Not this time..." I heard Obi say. "And this time, you won't excape."

All of a sudden, Ani said, "R2!"

R2 burst out with every electric gun he had, to cover for Obi, I supposed. He and I turned and summoned our lightsabers to us with the force, his slicing through his handcuffs like warm butter and I ghosting through mine. He freed Ani while I freed Aravis, and they summoned their lightsabers. We all had lightsabers now...we were OK.

"Crush them!" I heard Grevious order the Droids with double-ended electrostaffs. "Make them suffer!"

We all had at least two droids on us, but fortunately, having had personal experience with double-ended weapons, we held our own quite well.

Grevious stalked around the Chamber, screaming orders and trying to discreetly sneak away from the battle.

Soon, all of us had narrowed our opponents down to one a piece. Anakin finished his off and freed the Chancellor just as Aravis and I did the same, faintly hearing Grevious' shouts to keep the ship in orbit. He dissapeared behind a tall barrier, but fortunately, Obi saw and followed him around the corner out of sight.

"Come on!" I yelled to Ani and Aravis. "He's getting away and Obi is all alone!"

We all ran to the wall and jumped it, surrounding Grevious. Ani and I on his left, Aravis by Obi's side on his right. I thought for sure we'd gotten him cornered, until he jammed an electrostaff into the large glass window in front of us.

Just before the glass broke, and I found myself scraping my nails onto the barrier for dear life, I heard what I thought were Grevious' last words.

"You lose, General Kenobi!"


	5. Part Four

Aravis' POV

Our feet touched the ground again as the reinforcement panel closed over the gaping hole that Grievous left behind. We all took a deep breath and then redrew our lightsabers. We killed the remaining droids.

Several alarms went off and Anakin checked the controls and said, "All the escape pods have been launched."

"Grievous. Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi asked.

"You mean do I know how to land what is left of this thing?" Ani corrected as he sat down at the controls and we all followed his lead.

"Well?" Obi asked.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." We did so and then Ani started giving orders, which we followed, knowing it would aid in our safe landing. "Open all hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins."

There was a large jerk forward as we lost some dead weight.

"We lost something." Ani said.

"Not to worry, we are still flying half a ship." Obi reassured.

"We're picking up speed." Nimowae called after checking the controls nearest her.

"We're in the atmosphere." I called a few moments later.

"Grab that. Keep us level." Anakin told Obi.

The temperature of the ship sore 20 degrees and the ship started shaking more violently as we continued to the landing strip.

"Steady." Obi said. "Fire ships on the left and the right."

"Well take you in." called one of the pilots.

"Copy that." Obi replied. "Landing strip straight ahead."

"We're coming in too hot." Ani said.

There was no use in even trying to use the landing gear, so we skidded to a halt after completely taking out a control tower.

We all let out a sigh of relief.

"Another happy landing." Obi said running his fingers through his hair.

'Thank goodness that's over!' I thought.

Nimowae's POV

After our happy landing, we were all cleaned up and put onto a public transport to be taken to the rest of the Jedi council and the party awaiting the Chancellor's return.

The transport landed and Anakin stepped down out of the opened door. I looked at him for a moment, amazed at how far he'd come as a Jedi. How wonderful it would be when he was instated as a Knight. Lately, the Jedi had been going downhill, fewer coming in to be trained, fewer passing the trials. Part of me felt it hard to believe that Anakin was the one who would bring balance to the Force, but another knew it had to be true. I had lived and breathed on that truth each day. Knowing that if it wasn't true…well, everything the Jedi had been built upon, truth, justice, and peace, would perish.

Ani turned at the bottom of the platform and looked back up at Aravis, Obi, and I, who were still standing in the transport.

He looked at Obi first.

"Are you coming Master?" He asked, a mix of concern and speculation.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics, we have to report to the Council."

"Besides, someone needs to be the Poster Boy." Aravis said, smiling down at Ani.

"Hold on…" Ani said defensively, "This whole operation was your idea." He pointed a finger at Obi, who retaliated instantly.

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that _you _rescued _me _from the Buzz droids."

"And you killed Count Dooku." Aravis threw in.

"And you rescued the Chancellor carrying Obi unconscious on your back." I finished.

"All because of your training and your mentoring and protection." He said to all three of us.

"Anakin." Obi smiled. "Let's be fair, today you're the hero."

"And you deserve your glorious day with the politicians." Aravis said, laughing a little, we all knew that a day with the politicians was no reward for a hard job well done.

"Alright. But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth." Obi corrected firmly. "That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't- doesn't count."

"What?" Aravis said, looking up at Obi. "What business on Cato Neimoidia?"

"So, no-one's coming with me?" Ani asked, shining two great big puppy-dog eyes at me.

"What happened?" Aravis continued to prod Obi.

"I'll come with you, Ani." I said.

I stepped down off the transport and walked with Ani toward the group with the Chancellor.

"What happened on Cato Neimoidia?" I heard Aravis say just as the doors closed.

Ani and I walked into the circle of people and I was immediately bombarded with questions. Anakin somehow slipped away in the midst of things.

'Why does he always do that to me?!' I thought angrily.

Then again, that was why I'd come, I knew I would have to cover for him. For somehow, every time we came back to Coruscant, Anakin was nowhere to be found.


	6. Part Five

Aravis' POV

"All right." Anakin finally agreed. "But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't, doesn't count." Obi said.

"Wait a minute!' I thought. 'Nimowae and I didn't go to Cato Neimoidia!'

"What?" I said aloud, looking up at Obi. "What business on Cato Neimoidia?"

"So no-one is coming with me?" Ani asked.

"What happened?!" I asked more forcefully.

"I'll come with you." Nimowae said.

"What happened on Cato Neimoidea?" I said again. "What happened?" I repeated as the doors closed again.

"Nothing!" Obi finally said.

"Oh, something happened or Anakin wouldn't have counted it."

"Nothing happened1"

"You lied to me-to Nimowae, all this time." I said, taking a seat with my back to him.

"Aravis," He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"And you think lying to me will make me stop? I worry endlessly bout you, Nimowae, and Anakin too. Did you even look into Ani's eyes? There is the same spark that I see in your eyes." That spark was what I worried most about, it was love…and Jedi were not allowed to get attached to people…and love was the greatest attachment of all.

"Aravis, everything's going to be all right. This war will be over soon and things can go back to normal."

"I hope you're right." I said as we landed at the Jedi temple.

We went and gave our report to the Council, told them what happened during the rescue and where Ani and Nimowae were. Then, I went and started the repairs to my Seeker, while Obi stayed with the Council.


	7. Part Six

Nimowae's POV

I spent the entire day covering for Ani, trying to believably fib about his whereabouts, and fighting as many politicians as I could off.

'Curse Obi, Aravis, and Ani for making me do this alone…' I though more than once that day.

I returned to the temple later that afternoon and could not find Aravis. So, alone, I went to the same Chamber we always fought in and spent the evening relieving tension and easing my old sore muscles and aching back.

'If only I could feel as young as I look…' I thought.

Aravis and I still had not found a reason for our changelessness. And latterly, there had been no time to even wonder about it.

After close to an hour of fighting the virtual droids, I returned to my room and laid down, tired and grateful for the long-needed break.

The next morning, I reported to a conference chamber in the Temple for the briefing on the mission we'd abandoned to save the Chancellor.

Aravis met me at the door and we entered the room together. Sitting through the meeting, I was glad to hear that the Sieges were going well, it took a little of the guilt off my chest for leaving. Anakin still had not shown up, and I could see anger beginning to show in Obi's eyes. The meeting finally ended and Aravis and I stayed at least ten feet from Obi, who stormed about turning the computers off and cleaning up.

Finally, Ani came in.

"Little late, are we?" I said, trying to warn him with my eyes to go away if he didn't have a legitimate excuse.

"You've missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges." Obi said without turning to see Ani.

Anakin looked at me for help. I gave him a sad look and mouthed 'sorry.'

"I'm sorry. I was held up."

'Good.' I thought. 'Grovel…he likes that.'

"I have no excuse." Ani continued.

"In short. They are going very well." Obi stated.

I leaned over and whispered to Aravis. "At least he's speaking to him like a human being, not like when he's angry with us."

She giggled. "Yes."

"Seleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity." Obi finished, but he still sounded upset, and I knew what it was about.

"What's wrong, then?" Ani asked.

"The senate is expected to vote more executive powers to the Chancellor today."

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action, is that bad?" Ani asked. "It'll make it easier for us to end this war."

"Ani, that's not the point…" Aravis started to explain, but Obi interrupted, folding his arms and shoving his way past Anakin.

"Be careful of your friend, Palpatine."

"Obi…" I pleaded, but he only gave me a hateful look and I shut my mouth.

Anakin looked at the three of us in turn. "What's going on? Be careful of what?"

"He has requested your presence." ObiWan said, walking up the stairs.

"What for?"

He would not say."

"He didn't inform the council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual." I cut in.

"And it's making me feel uneasy." Obi said, angrily.

With that, we exited the Chamber, Ani turning right to leave and the three of us turning left toward our rooms.

"Why do you think he wanted to see him?" Aravis asked.

"I don't know…" Obi said, deep in thought.

"Me neither…" I said when she looked at me. None of us knew, but none of us felt good about it either.


	8. Part Seven

Aravis' POV

The next day, Nimowae and I were pacing outside the council Chamber, waiting to see how the council was going to take Anakin's appointment, I had a bad feeling about all of this, not only the Chancellor's nosing into Jedi matters, but this whole council meeting just seemed unsettling.

Finally, the doors opened and Nimowae and I moved next to the wall as the council members exited the chamber. Last to leave were Anakin and Obi, Anakin looking on edge and Obi looking down at his feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, as soon as the rest of the council disappeared down the corridor.

Anakin just leaned up against the opposite wall with his arms crossed. Obi finally looked up at Nimowae and I, his eyes laced with concern and maybe even fear.

"You're being sent to Kashyyyk with Yoda." He said, heavy hearted.

"Kashyyyk, the Wookiee planet?" Nimowae asked.

Obi nodded.

"Why are we going there?" I asked glancing over at Ani, then back at Obi.

"Not all four of us," He sighed, and looked back down at his feet again. "Just you and Nimowae."

"What?1" Nimowae and I asked at the same time. 'How could they do this?! Split us up again!' I thought.

"Yoda told the council that you two should accompany him to Kashyyyk."

After a moment of tense silence, I whispered to Obi, "What's wrong with Ani?" Half trying to get the thought of having to leave Obi again out of my mind.

"The council allowed his appointment, but didn't make him a master." He whispered back.

"So…" Nimowae said.

"So, he is a little…upset at the moment." Obi replied.

Looking over at Ani again, "upset" seemed to be a vast understatement, enraged was more along the lines of how he looked.

WE began the long walk back to our rooms. About halfway back, Anakin could no longer hold back his anger.

"What kind of nonsense is this?" He began. "Put me on the council and not make me a master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi, it's insulting!"

"Oh, calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honor." I said.

"Yes," Obi agreed. "To be on the council at your age-it's never happened before. The fact of the matter is that you're too close to the Chancellor."

"The council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs." Nimowae added.

"I swear to all of you, I didn't ask to be put on the council." Anakin defended.

"But it's what you wanted." Nimowae said.

"Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off." Obi put in.

"That has nothing to do with this." Ani protested.

"The only reason the council approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you." Obi explained.

"And?" Anakin questioned.

"Anakin, we're on your side." I reassured.

"We didn't want to put you in this situation." Obi continued.

"What situation?" He asked, confused.

"The council wanted you to report on all the Chancellor's dealings." Obi said. "They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor?" Anakin asked, outraged. "But that's treason."

"We are at war, Anakin." Nimowae said.

"Why didn't the council give me this assignment when we were in session?" Anakin asked.

"The assignment is not to be on record." Obi answered.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man." Ani said as if it would stop him from having this assignment. "He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"So have we…" I said, a little hurt. I had always thought of Anakin as my little brother.

"But, that is why you must help us." Obi said. "Anakin, our allegiance is to the senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded he stay longer." Ani protested.

"Yes, but use your feelings, Ani. Something is out of place." I said.

He sighed, and turned his back on us. "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi code…against the Republic, against a mentor and a friend. That's what's out of place here." He said, turning and looking right at me, then to Obi. "Why are you asking this of me?"

"The council is asking you." Obi said.

With that, Obi, Nimowae, and I left Anakin to thin, to get his thought sorted out.


	9. Part Eight

Nimowae's POV

Aravis and I made our way toward her chamber. When we got in, she started walking around gathering some basic supplies and locking everything up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting on a sofa in the middle of the apartment.

"Packing…" She said, looking at me skeptically, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "We're…going to Kashyyyk with Yoda, Nimi."

"No, we're not." I said matter-of-factly. "I'm going with Obi."

"But the Council said we were to go with Yoda."

"Since when have YOU listened to the Council?!" I said, standing. "I thought you were worried about him. I thought you loved him!"

"I do love him! But I'm not going against the Council…"

"So you're going with Yoda…you'll just let him walk away alone again like before."

"I never said I wanted to-"

"Well, then why are you? I thought you'd be with me on this!"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I don't care what you do, I'm not letting my brother go after Grevious alone."

"Fine." She turned and continued to prepare to leave. "Do what you will, just don't expect me to follow you."

"I never did…I just thought you'd follow him." Aravis furiously whipped back around to look at me.

"Don't throw this in my face!" She yelled angrily. "Just because I'm deciding to follow orders just this once in my life doesn't mean I love your brother any less!"

"If you love him, then you'll come!"

"No!" She screamed. "I'm doing what I'm told, and if you had any sense, you'd do the same!"

"You're not the same person you were…" I said. "Why have you changed? Why are you not afraid for him anymore? You used to now want him out of your sight, and now you're letting him go?"

"We're not going through this again. I don't care what you do. Just get out."

I turned on my heel and opened the door to leave. I heard her resume packing for the third time. Suddenly, I had the most foreboding sense, and was afraid that I would never see Aravis again. What brought it on, I do not know, but it was there.

"I love my brother, Aravis." I said out of nowhere, still looking out the door and not at her, "I can't do what I did all those years ago, I can't watch him leave anymore, I can't lay and wonder every night where he is, what he's doing, if he's safe. I can't sit here, and know in my heart that he's somewhere in this universe doing something alone that we should all be doing together. I'm not doing this because I want to go against the Council, nor am I doing it because I want attention, or trouble, or to look brave or reckless. I'm doing it because I'm not strong enough to do the alternative…"

"Which is…?" She whispered.

"…nothing."

I heard Aravis sigh, but I knew she still did not intend to come, and I still had the feeling that something was going to happen and anything I wanted to say needed to be said right now.

"I want you to know that you're the closest thing to a sister that I ever had…the only person I could ever talk to or trust, and if it were you instead of Obi, I would still do the same…I just want you to know that."

With that, I stepped out the door and shut it behind e. If only I'd known that it was to be the last time I would see my best friend, I might have said even more, if only I'd known.


	10. Part Nine

Aravis' POV

After the door closed behind Nimowae, I sat down on my bed and tears welled up in my eyes from nowhere. I didn't know why I was crying or, why in the pit of my stomach I felt sick. I loved Obi and I loved Nimowae like a sister, but if I stayed here, I might as well walk straight up to Yoda and say 'I love Obi' and get us both kicked out of the Jedi Order. I couldn't do that to him.

After 15 minutes of crying for no reason, I started thinking clearly again, 'If Nimi is not going, then I'll have to cover for her.' I quickly gathered the remainder of the things I thought I would need, and then headed for the front of the temple.

Just outside the temple, I saw Yoda, Windu, and Obi waiting for me. I walked over to them and bowed.

"Where is Nimowae?" Obi asked.

"She is not feeling well. She will not be able to join me on this mission." I said, hoping Windu did not see through my lie.

Leave we must." Yoda said.

The four of us got on a transport that would take Yoda and I to meet a Wookiee ambassador that would take us to Kashyyyk. I sat next to Yoda, but across from Obi, who was next to Windu.

"Anakin did not take to his new assignment with much enthusiasm." Obi said.

"It's very dangerous, putting them together." Windu said. "I don't think the boy can handle it. I don't trust him."

"With all due respect, Master, is he not the chosen one?" Obi protested. "Is he not to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the Force?"

"So the prophecy says." Windu replied unconvinced.

We all turned when Yoda spoke at last, "A prophecy that misread could have been."

"He will not let me down. He never has." Obi said.

"I hope right you are." Yoda said as we landed.

Yoda and I walked down the ramp. Yoda spoke with the Wookiee ambassador, while I turned back to Obi.

"May the Force be with you, Aravis." He said. His eyes showed his feelings perfectly. Fear, concern, and a little anger for Nimowae.

"And may the Force be with you also, Master Kenobi. I turned quickly and followed Yoda onto our next transport, debating with myself. Acting as if I didn't love him or even care about him. 'Perhaps Nimowae was right, I should have stayed…I have changed…I've let my fear get in the way of my love.'

As our ship took off, I wanted to cry again, but knew I could not. I hated myself now.


	11. Part Ten

Nimowae's POV

The next morning, after a night of little sleep and much tossing and turning, I snuck through the wall of the Temple to the Council Meeting. Before the Council entered, I went through the wall and placed a small one-way speaker on Obi's chair. I needed to hear this meeting, Grievous was close to being found, and Obi being the Jedi with the most Outer Rim experience would be sent after him, I was sure of it.

After making sure the speaker was in an unnoticeable spot where it would pick up everything, I ghosted back out of the Council chamber and into a small storage compartment in an adjacent corridor. A tight and uncomfortable fit, but I had to stay within range of the bug speaker.

About fifteen minutes later, I finally heard murmured greetings coming through the microphone in my hand. I quieted my breathing and listened as the meeting began with the usual formalities and routine reports. Then, Ki-adi-mundi's voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

"Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?"

Then Ani's.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the Chairmen of Utapau."

Followed by Yoda's.

"Hmmm…act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed."

Anakin's voice again flowed through the speaker. "The Chancellor has requested…that I lead the campaign. I leaned in closer to the speaker, my eyes growing larger. 'They can't send him…' I thought. 'He'll be killed…'

"The Council will make up its own mind on who is to go…not the Chancellor." Windu firmly stated.

'Oh, thank goodness.' I thought, sighing in relief.

"A Master is needed with more experience." Yoda's voice.

"I concur. Master Kenobi should go."

"I agree."

"Aye."

"Aye."

A silence filled with tension followed. I closed my eyes and hung my head. I had known it was coming, they always sent him on missions like this. But at least this time, I knew he'd be all right. I knew, because this time, he would not be going alone.

"Very well. Council adjourned."

After I listened long enough to be sure that all the Council members were gone, I ghosted back in and removed the bug speaker. Then, I ran back to my room to grab a few supplies to put on my belt, and then ran frantically toward the hanger. Obi would be leaving soon and I HAD to be n that ship.

It took me a while to realize that I was taking the long corridor around to the hanger. When I did, I stopped, looked up to the ceiling and said, "Why am I doing this?!" I turned and went into the wall to my left, just continuously ghosting through everything in my path toward where Obi was.

I slowed down as I neared the Hanger, but I was still going at a steady job. Finally, I reached the last wall that separated me from Obi. I burst through it and gasped. I'd come out right behind Obi, almost barreling right into him.

I panicked, and back up through the wall, just seeing him begin to turn and see where the sound had come from.

I breathed deeply on the other side of the wall, literally freaking. That had been much too close…I was almost considering going back and forgetting this whole thing.

'Bu I can't do that…' I thought. 'He needs me…'

I stood up straight, continuing to attempt to reassure myself that I could do this, I had to do this.

'All I have to do is make it to Utapau with him…he can't make me go back then.'

It had been about three minutes…I needed to get to the ship, he'd be leaving soon. I breathed, trying to relax, trying to imagine that Aravis was by my side, which sent a bolt of pain through my heart.

The previous night, I had no slept well. The feeling that something was wrong had not left me. The few and far between times I HAD slept, I had dreamt. Strange dreams of blurred vision and a terrible headache. In the dreams, I was cold, cold and heavy. I could not move myself.

'Stop.' I told myself, shaking my head, too bad the images still would not leave my mind. 'They were only dreams…'

Then, I heard voices from the other side, voices of clones, and Obi's voice. I had to go, now.

With one last deep breath, I burst through the wall, hoping that damn ship was close.

I looked around the hanger, throwing my hood over my head. Then I saw it, Obi's ship, his back was turned toward me, and made a run for the back of the small ship where the Cargo hold would be.

'Yeah…you WOULD pick the tiniest one here…' I thought as I ran.

I ghosted through the hull and into the hold, he wouldn't be coming in there, I would be safe. I would only show myself if I had to. There was no need to let him know of my presence unless need be. I was just going to keep my eye on him.

I felt the ship jerk, and it rose into the air. I had made it, I was going to Utapau with Obi, and everything would be all right. Aravis would come back, Obi and I would kill Grievous, and the war would be over. It had to end…it had to.


	12. Part Eleven

Aravis' POV

On Kashyyyk, I looked down at the ground from about halfway up a huge, 100 foot high tree. Yoda and I had been given this office-like tree house that overlooked the soon-to-be battle field. I watched the Wookiees and clones below prepare for the upcoming battle, surprised that I enjoyed being so high in the air. I felt safe up off the ground.

I had not been on a mission with my old master since I became a Jedi Knight, and I was thankful that he did not question me on my lie about Nimowae. I tried to get my thoughts in order so I would know how I was feeling about everything, it didn't work.

When the time came for the daily council meeting, I stood behind Yoda and listened to the council members reporting Grievous' whereabouts, my eyes on Obi the whole time. My heart sank when the council said ObiWan should go after Grievous on Utapau, I hoped Yoda didn't notice.

Yoda stood up from the desk after the council meeting ended, and walked to the edge of the tree house, then, one of the clone troopers came and told Yoda, "The droids have started up their main power generation."

"Then now the time is, Commander." Yoda replied.

The clone returned to his post at the entrance as the battle started, and I moved to Yoda's right.

"What troubles you, my old Padawan?" Yoda asked.

I threw walls up around my mind, and then looked down at my former master; he continued to look out at the beginning battle. "Many things, Master." I said.

"Focus you must."

I almost said 'I'll try,' but knew that he would say 'there is no try,' so I replied, "Yes, Master, I will." I turned my eyes back to the battle, and then closed them, trying my best to focus.

A few moment later, I opened my eyes, and at the same time, drew my lightsaber, I quickly moved it in front of Yoda and watched a blaster shot bounce off of it.

"Very good." Yoda said, turning and slowly walking back to talk to the two Wookiees, Tarfful and Chewbacca. I cut off my lightsaber and placed it back on my belt. I sighed and sat down, crossing my legs and trying to meditate. Meditation had never been one of my strong points.

After about 15 minutes, I started to understand my feelings. I felt like I had left parts of me back on Coruscant, maybe the better parts of me. My heart (Obi), most of my strength (Nimowae), and a lot of my courage (Anakin). I was incomplete and all alone.


	13. Part Twelve

Nimowae's POV

I felt the ship go into hyper speed and come out; we must have been in the planet's orbit by now. Then, I heard Obi say something I did not expect.

"You shouldn't have come, Nimowae."

I allowed my mouth to fall open in surprise.

"Come out of the cargo hold for goodness sake."

I opened the door and slowly moved into the tiny cockpit.

"Why aren't you on Kashyyyk with Aravis?" He asked.

"Because I wanted to come with you." I answered, looking at my feet the entire time.

He sighed and I had no choice but to sit down and endure his angry silence. I watched as we approached the planet and landed on a platform.

He stood to go and speak with the Chairman, who was approaching the ship along with a small welcoming party of officials.

"Stay here." He said firmly in that 'no arguing' voice he loved to use with me. "I'll be back, don't be frightened if they move the ship."

I nodded, and he exited the ship, leaving me to think.

Obi came back into the cockpit, where I sat with my knees to my chest. He told R4 to take the ship back to Coruscant and tell Commander Cody that he'd made contact, and to bring troops as soon as possible.

I stood up quickly. "Greivous is here?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Well, what's the plan?"

"The plan is, you go back to Coruscant with R4 and the ship, and I stay here and do what I came to do."

"I'm not going back, Obi."

He sighed. "I thought as much. Well, it's no use fighting you."

"You're probably right."  
"But when we find Greivous, you're staying out of it; I won't let you near him no matter how much you whine."

"I will stay out of it unless you need me."

"No, you'll stay out of it period."

"Sure…unless you need me."

"Nimowae!"

"Ob-Wan!"

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

I put my hands to my mouth, trying not to laugh. But nevertheless, a small snicker escaped my lips. Soon, the snicker became a laugh that filled the air around us. I put my hands to my stomach, a stitch in my side forming from the laughter.

"And _what_ is so funny?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"I don't know!" I laughed. "I suppose this bickering reminds me of when we were younger…"

He laughed a little, just watching me. My laughing slowed and I looked back at him. That feeling, why did it grow worse every time I looked at my big brother? My laughing continued to slow until I was just taking heaving breaths. Then, I could not hold it in any longer, two tears rolled down my cheeks. I turned away from Obi and just began to sob. He must have known it was coming, because he did not say anything as I cried right in front of him.

"Why?!" I cried. "Why did there have to be a war…why did you have to go away so much for all those years?"

I just cried, letting out all the fear and anxiety I felt. I didn't intend to tell Obi-Wan about my awful feeling concerning all this, but I could surely cry about it.

I was beginning to suspect what it all meant. Putting the dreams and my feelings all together…but I didn't even want to think about that.

Obi came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me in a brotherly hug with his chin on top of my head. I took his arms in my hands and sobbed more. My knees were getting weaker and I could feel myself beginning to sink downward. I continued to cry and Obi supported me to the ground, never taking his arms from around me.

"Shhh." He said. "It's all right. I'm here now."

I buried my head in his chest and cried to calm down, grateful that he didn't try to make me shut up, just stayed with me and reassured me like the wonderful brother he was.

After a while, I finally came to my senses and forced myself to stop crying.

"Will you be all right?" He asked, helping me back to my feet.

"Yes." I said. "Thank you, Obi."

"I love you, Nimi."

"I love you too."

I wiped my eyes one last time, then we both put our hoods on and left to find Greivous. Another last that day, it was the last time I ever spoke.


	14. Part Thirteen

Aravis' POV

The longer I stayed on Kashyyyk, the larger my feeling of forbidding grew. I often paced that day, trying to understand my feeling better. I even tried meditating again, but nothing worked. I finally knew the only thing I could do – talk to Yoda.

He was standing near the edge of the tree-house, watching the battle unfold. With the two Wookiees.

"Master?" I said, sitting down on his left.

"What troubles you?" He asked again.

"I have a bad feeling that I can't place. I don't think it has to do with this battle, but possibly something with the war…I'm not sure…" I sighed. "I need you guidance, Master Yoda." After he did not answer me, I continued to explain my problem. "I've tried everything, Master, meditating, pacing, and I even tried busying my mind so I could not over think this feeling, but no solution has risen…I need your help…" I knew what I had to do…I dropped the walls around my mind.

"Hmmm…" Yoda finally said after another pause. "Concerned for Nimowae and ObiWan Kenobi…and also young Skywalker, are you?"

"Yes, Master, they are the closest thing to a family I've ever known."

"Loss…you fear loss." Yoda said. I knew that already. If I lost one of them, I would lose a huge part of myself. "Fear is the path to the Dark side, my old padawan."

"I know, Master." I said, hanging my head.

After a moment of silence, I knew Yoda had nothing more to tell me. I stood and said, "Thank you, Master Yoda." Then walked toward the front of the tree-house and started pacing again, concentrating very hard on Obi, Nimowae, and Ani, trying to find out if they were safe.

A few minutes later, Yoda walked back to the desk for a meeting on how the other battles were going. I was surprised when a clone came up and said Obi had started his battle with Greivous. My heart sunk into my already uneasy stomach. Windu sent Anakin to tell the Chancellor.

"I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi." Windu said once Ani was gone. "The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

Ki Adi Mundi then said, "If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Greivous, then he should be removed from office."


	15. Part Fourteen

Nimowae's POV

Obi and I obtained a mode of transportation, a large, fathered lizard-like creature named Boga. We rode about Utapau, searching for General Greivous. I clung to Obi for dear life as the lizard jumped and ran all over the planet.

Finally, we arrived on the tenth level, which Obi had informed me the Chairmen had told him Greivous was. We were up in the top parts of the level, the catwalks and rafters when we spotted him. He was in the conference with the Seperatist leaders.

I took my cloak off and was preparing to jump down when Obi put a hand to my arm. "Let's listen." He whispered. I nodded and we both looked downward to the meeting.

"Safe…humph. Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General." Viceroy GunRay said. "Without Count Dooku, I have doubts in your ability to keep us safe."

"Be thankful Viceroy, that you have not found yourself within my grip…your ship is waiting." Grevious said in a raspy voice.

I looked at Obi, wondering where what ship was going. Then, Obi took my shoulders and looked me firmly in the eye. "I'm going…don't come down, Nimowae. Please. I'm not joking."

I wasn't going to tell him I wouldn't, because I knew I would be a lie, so I jus looked at him. He gave up the stare down and turned back toward the ledge. He glanced at the drop and then plunged downward out of sight.

Once he was gone, I turned my back on the scene below, crossing my arms and beginning to pace. Maybe if I didn't watch, I wouldn't feel the need to jump down and help him.

"Hello there." I heard his voice say distantly. I stuck my thumbnail in my mouth, it was taking everything I had not to jump.

Then, I heard four electrostaffs activate. I couldn't help it anymore, I whipped around and looked over the edge. Four of Greivous' droids were closing in on Obi. I grabbed my lightsaber from my belt and leaped off the rafter.

I landed in front of the droids, taking them by surprise. So I immediately killed the first two, who hadn't had time to react. The other two had a few more seconds and were ready to fight by the time I got to them. Still, the surprise attack remained working to my advantage and I finished them off in a matter of seconds.

I kept my lightsaber out and backed up to stand with ObiWan. I didn't look at him, just threw my hair out of my face and kept my eyes on Greivous, who looked extremely put-out, and frankly, like he was to the end of his tether. The droids in the circle around us began to move in and Obi drew his lightsaber as well.

"Back off!" The General suddenly shouted. "I will finish this Jedi slime myself."

Obi and I Looked at one another, and I was surprised to see that he looked glad that I was with him. He turned his eyes back to Greivous.

"Your move."

"You fool! I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku." He raised his arms, and I held in my gasp as they each split into two separate arms, each with a lightsaber in hand. "Attack, Kenobi!" He yelled.

He used his top two arms to turn the front two lightsabers in a windmill style, still leaving two arms to fight us. Obi and I swayed back and forth waiting for the opportune moment. At the exact same time, we jammed our lightsabers between the two spinning ones, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Obi and I fought him for about a minute. Obi ended up cutting off two of Greivous' hands, but he was still fighting hard.

'Where is Cody?!' I thought angrily

As if called forth from my thoughts, I heard the sound of clone transports and they began firing immediately some twenty feet from Greivous' back. Greivous turned to look at them, and when he faced us gain, we both had the Kenobi smirk on our face.

He chuckled. "Army or not, you must realize…_you are doomed_."

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi said, then he and I both extended our hands and shoved him backward and upward. He hit the ceiling fixture and fell back down. I thought for sure he would break into pieces or something, but I gasped when he landed on all of his limbs. He crawled like a spider would to a wheel-like, legged transport and climbed in.

The platform it was on turned the entire transport to face Obi and I, and the legs sprung it forward and rolling before folding to become part of the wheel.

At first, Obi and I tried to run from Greivous, who was speeding at us head-on. But I realized we would no outrun it, and jerked obi with me as I jumped to the platform a few feet below.

We gasped for breath and Obi whistled for Boga, who came bounding and yipping right to us. Obi climbed on and then turned to extend a hand to me. I climbed up behind him and once I had a firm hold, we whipped off again in pursuit of the General.

Boga ran as fast as his legs would allow him, and we caught up to Greivous after about five minutes. Boga kept up with the transport well, and Obi reached for an electrostaff and began to hit Grevious. It wasn't until then that I noticed his lightsaber was gone. I was getting ready to give him mine when the General violently jerked Obi over to his transport, leaving me frantically scrambling for Boga's reigns.

The lizard slowed down a lot during that time, and I found we'd fallen behind while I had fought to find control. Nevertheless, I clicked my tongue and urged him on. I had to get back to Obi, he didn't have his lightsaber and without it, his chances were even lower than before. And I had to do it fast…I didn't have much time left.


	16. Part Fifteen

Nimowae's POV

I rode all over, looking for any sign of Greivous or my brother for around ten minutes, beginning to worry over their long absence. I absentmindedly began to run my fingers through my hair and brought Boga to a halt.

Then, I heard a loud whistle, and immediately flicked Boga's reigns, telling him to go that way. We followed the whistle until we came to a deserted platform where Obi stood next to the charred remains of General Greivous. I breathed a sigh of relief and helped Obi up in front of me onto Boga.

He smiled at me and then turned us toward the battle to check in with Commander Cody. Boga jumped off and I clung to Obi again, wishing Aravis were here with me, wishing things were the way they should have been.

We came to a sliding halt in front of Cody and Obi yelled down to him.

"Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir." Cody replied. He turned to go, but then turned back as if he'd forgotten something. "Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this." He handed Obi his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Cody." Obi said. "Now, let's get a more on. We've got a battle to win here!" With that, he flicked the reigns and we were off again, just barely hearing the faint 'yes, sir!' from Cody.

We rode through the battlefield to a steep cliff off to the side. Obi urged Boga up the ledge. We had just made it to a level resting place when it happened.

A loud boom resounded from the ground below and a split second later, the rock beneath our feet exploded into a thousand pieces and we were falling. As we fell, everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

It seemed as though there was no sound, or no sound that could be heard over the beating of my heart, anyway. I looked to my left (yes, it felt like I was falling so slowly I had plenty of time to look), and saw Obi falling about ten feet over, a little above me. Then, I looked up, and saw Boga right over me. I looked over my shoulder and saw water bellow, my eyes grew wide and I looked back up. Everything had come together, the dreams, that feeling, it all made sense. I realized then that I was never going to see Obi again, or Aravis. All I could think was how much I was going to miss them…all of the Jedi…Ani.

In that split second, no, thousand years, that I fell, I came into more wisdom than I had in my entire life. I looked over again at Obi, aching to have just one more minute with him, Ani, and Aravis. The things I would say if only there were one more minutes, a half a minute, a second even, to just see them…

I knew in my heart that if Obi knew what was about to happen, he would already be doing all in his power to prevent it. But he didn't, maybe it was better that way. Poor ObiWan, I knew he would blame himself for all of this. I didn't want him to hurt…

I looked back up, Boga still seconds above me. There was nothing I could do…

Hoping against hope that Obi, Aravis, and Ani knew that I loved them with every last bit of my heart and soul, I closed my eyes…never to open them again.

My back smacked the water and I was knocked out of breath. Even thought I knew it was no use, I flailed around under the water trying to get to the surface just from human nature. I was running out of oxygen, when I felt the tips of my fingers graze the air above the surface. I came up and had just taken a breath when I felt what I'd been expecting all along. Boga's heavy body landed on my head, snapping my neck back. Another second that seemed like forever, the last time thoughts flowed through my mind, that day had held so many lasts. The last time I'd held a lightsaber in my scarred palms, the last words I'd spoken, the last time I'd seen my brother.

I would have liked to say that I'd been a perfect person, a perfect Jedi, perfect sister, but I couldn't. Yet, I felt peace wash over me, and I gave in to the cool water around me. All was black after that.


	17. Part Sixteen

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

I was now trying meditation again and the sun of Kashyyyk was starting its downward movement toward nightfall, but it had not yet grown dark. Something was wrong on Coruscant. I concentrated on Nimowae, but she was not on Coruscant. 'What/' I thought. I then turned my thoughts to Anakin; something was causing him great pain…then, a dagger to my heart. A word flashed in my mind – Sith. My eyes popped open and I stood up quickly and ran to Yoda's side. It looked as though he felt the disturbance too.

"Master…' I said as my eyes filled with tears. "It can't be true…can it?"

"Not sure am I." Yoda said sadly.

I took a few deep breaths and used a calming technique to clear my mind. I stood with Yoda, watching the battles. It looked about even; no one had the upper hand. I finally let the tears roll down my cheeks and waited to see what would happen next.

After about twenty minutes, there was another disturbance in the Force, this one bigger – much bigger. It felt as if someone had pushed my backward. I took a step back to steady myself. I then looked down at Yoda, he was clutching his chest.

We stayed silent, just trying to understand what may have happened. A few moments later, I heard footsteps behind me, then blasters preparing to fire. In one swift movement, I drew my lightsaber, ducked down, and sliced through what I now saw were clone legs. Yoda landed beside me, looking very angry. The Clones fell apart and I stood again.

The two Wookiees started talking, I had no clue what they were saying, but Yoda seemed to understand perfectly. The Wookiees headed for the exit, Chewbacca picked Yoda up and put him on his shoulders.

"Come, away we must go." Yoda said.

I did not question him, and started to run alongside the Wookiees.

I followed the Wookiees into the hills of Kashyyyk, the sun finally setting.

By the time we reached the place the Wookiees were leading us, a hilltop far away from the now-ended battle, it was night, with the only light coming from Kashyyyk's two moons and the stars. Tarfful and Chewbacca started moving away brush from two huge piles. I had no idea what they were doing, but soon, I saw that they were uncovering two escape pods.

When they finished their work, they came and stood in front of Yoda and I.

"Thank you, Tarfful, Chewbacca…Miss you, I will." Yoda said.

The Wookiees murmured softly.

I bowed and then said, "Thank you both for your kindness, and if our paths ever cross again, I hope I will be able to repay you."

Again, they murmured their reply.

Yoda and I then climbed inside the escape pods. As we started our long flight back to Coruscant, I turned my thoughts to Obi and Nimowae. Were they safe? Were they even together? I concentrated very hard, and I finally started to get through…

Obi's POV

I hit the water hard, knocking myself out of breath.

'We were lucky to even hit the water…' I thought as I swam upward. My head surfaced and I saw that Boga had swum to the opposite shore and began his climb upward. I looked around for Nimowae, not sure where she'd landed.

When I didn't see her, I began to panic…I had to find her. If she'd hit her head or anything, she'd have sunk by now. I put on my portable air mask and dove under, looking frantically about.

'Where is she?!' I thought.

Then, I saw her limp figure some twenty feet away, slowly sinking downward.

I quickly swam over to her, grabbed her and made for the surface. She had to have air…she had to breathe.

When I came up, I looked at her and saw her chest rise and fall extremely slowly and extremely little.

Dragging her with me, I swam to a cave wall around the corner from where we'd landed. They would be looking for us soon, and we had to be out of that area.

When I reached the wall, I draped Nimowae's limp body over my shoulder and began climbing upward.

At the top, I rolled over onto my back and breathed hard, the climb would have been hard enough without my sister's dead weight.

It took all of my strength and determination to get back up, but I had to. Nimi would die if I didn't get her some help soon. I almost couldn't stand to watch her head loll limply on her neck. If her neck was broken…

I took her in my arms, deciding my shoulder needed a break, and began to slowly make my way toward the ship near where I'd killed Grievous. It was our only chance of escape.

We passed a lot of Clones on the way, all of them speaking of something called Order 66, and their belief Nimowae and I were dead. I listened to one from behind a column.

"Did you find the Kenobi's?"

"Sire, no one could have survived that fall."

I looked down at Nimowae and scowled angrily.

Finally, we reached the s hip and I climbed into the pilot's seat, doing my best to gently lay Nimi in a comfortable position with her head in my lap.

Nimowae's POV

_I was standing on the top of a gigantic cliff with two ledges on either side. My hair blew all around my face and my robe billowed out around me. Looking down, I realized I did not have my lightsaber. Somehow, it made me feel as though my life had been taken away from me…_

_Then I heard two shouts on my right. Obi and Aravis were there, clinging to a ledge, calling to me for help. Then, another call from my left, where Anakin held on for dear life as well._

_Somehow, he looked different…his eyes. It was in his eyes._

_Who was I to help?_

_Then, the dream ended and darkness fell once more._

Aravis' POV

Obi's feelings were of pain, concern, worry…'Oh no!' I thought. 'What happened? Are they all right?'

My heart started to break, I couldn't feel Nimowae's life force…there was only a small spark. She was my best friend – practically my sister. 'What happened?!' I thought again. 'I should have went with her! How could I be so stupid?'

Now flying through space, the only things I had to do were wait, worry, and think of how blind I had been.


	18. Part Seventeen

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

Long story short, Senator Organna saved Yoda and myself and took us aboard his ship. He also contacted ObiWan, who was on his way to our location with Nimowae.

I was pacing in the hanger bay waiting for them to arrive. I knew something was wrong, there had to be, but what? Just then, an alarm went off to signal a ship about to land. I put a force field up as the floor opened and a ship I'd never seen before landed inside the hanger. I sensed Obi and Nimowae (just barely). I ran to the ship as fast as I could, taking down the force field as I went.

"ObiWan?" I called when I reached the ship.

He stood up, a sad and grim look on his face, and Nimowae unconscious in his arms.

"Oh, no! What happened?!" I asked in a voice that was as much in shock as I was and trying my best to hold back tears.

"Our clone troops turned on us…and…" His voice trailed off, then he carefully climbed down. "Nimowae needs medical care quickly."

I nodded, knowing my words would fail me.

Nimowae's POV

_It was as though I was looking on from above. I saw Obi and myself come out of a strange-looking ship from Utapau. I was not moving._

_It was strange to look upon oneself from above, strange to see everything going on even though I lay, eyes closed, in Obi's arms._

_Aravis was there too, her mouth moved, but I could not hear her. She and Obi both had awful looks on their faces. I felt like a horrible person for doing this to them._

_I watched as Organna led Obi to a small medical center where I would be taken care of until more professional help could be reached._

_Surely, they would just let me go…surely they knew I was not going to wake up. I did not want to be kept alive unnaturally. They knew that…didn't they?_

Aravis' POV

I now stood with ObiWan just outside the small healing center on Organna's ship, watching as the medical droids started taking care of Nimowae.

Yoda and Organna came down the hall, and when they reached us, Yoda said, "Come, much to discuss we have." With one final glance at Nimowae, we continued down the hall.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi asked.

"Heard from no one have we." Yoda answered.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi temple." Senator Organna added sadly.

"Have we had any contact from the temple?" Obi asked.

"Received a coded retreat message we have." Yoda answered.

"It asks all Jedi to return to the temple and says the war is over." I explained.

"Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed." Obi said.

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake." Obi replied.

"I agree. And a little knowledge might light our way." Yoda said.

Obi and I then turned and walked quickly back down the hall to Nimowae's chamber. We stood outside for a few moment in silence, just watching. The machine the druid had hooked Nimowae to was forcing oxygen in and out of her lungs. I looked away. 'This is all my fault!' I thought, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I put my face in my hands.

"Aravis?" Obi asked.

I didn't answered, just continued to cry.

"Aravis," Obi said as he wrapped his arms around me, "She's going to be all right…"

I was not sure if he believe this or not, but I knew he had to believe it for now. I knew in the bottom of my heart she was too far gone.

"It's all my fault! I should've went with her! Or stopped her or something!" I sobbed.

Obi lifted my chin, so I had to look into his clear blue eyes that were now filled with tears. "No, none of this is your fault. If it is anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've made her go back to Coruscant."

"We shouldn't be doing this!"

"Doing what?"

"Fighting over who is to blame!" I said. "The Sith are the ones who did everything!"

A tear ran down Obi's cheek and he said "Yes. We should probably go up to the cockpit, we'll be landing soon."

I nodded, and took another look at Nimowae, then headed for the cockpit.


	19. Part Eighteen

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

There was a special session of Congress, so it was very easy to get to the Jedi Temple unnoticed, but when we reached the Temple, there were about twenty clones guarding the doors.

Obi and I took to killing the clones as I normally would take out my frustration in the virtual reality-training chamber (Yoda fought as he always did). So, we were quickly inside, where we saw the last thing we wanted to see, but what we had fear – every last Jedi dead, along with many clones too. Through the new wave of sadness I felt, there was a small sense of pride, knowing they had fought to the bitter end.

We quickly discovered that not all of the Jedi were killed by the Clones, but some by a lightsaber. After Obi recalibrated the message, Yoda and I turned and started out of the security center. Obi, on the other hand, stopped at one of the hologram players and said, "Wait Master. I must know."

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find." Yoda warned.

"ObiWan, please listen to Master Yoda." I begged.

"I must know the truth." Obi answered.

He proceeded to watch the recording of Ani, yes, Anakin, my little brother! Killing younglings and becoming a Sith!

"I can't watch anymore." Obi said slowly and sadly.

"Destroy the Sith we must." Yoda said.

"Send me to kill the emperor. I will not kill Anakin, he is like my brother." Obi pleaded.

"Not strong enough to kill this Lord Sidius are you." Yoda said, turning and heading for the exit.

"I don't know where the Emperor sent him. I don't know where to look." Obi said, still trying to get out of this.

Yoda was almost to the door, but he turned back and looked at Obi and said, "Use your feelings ObiWan, and find him you will."

"Master, what am I to do?" I asked.

Yoda thought for a moment, then said, "Protect Senator Amidala." He then continued on, disappearing around the corner.

I knew why Yoda was sending me to watch over Padme – Anakin would come back for her. The question was, did Obi know this? I looked over at ObiWan, he looked like all of this (losing Nimowae and Anakin becoming a Sith) was just too much for him. The truth was, it was too much for me too. I sighed and tried my best to hold back tears, not for the last time that day either, then said "Come on, Obi, let's go to Padme's." I took Obi's hand and turned us invisible, because the Senate would have let out by then.

Once we got to Padme's, Obi tried to explain to her what had happened to Anakin. But she refused to listen. We knew she would go and see for herself if it was true, she would lead Obi right to Ani, and I would get to follow ObiWan as well.

ObiWan and I quickly went to the landing platform where Padme kept her ship. Sure enough, Padme, 3-PO, and one of her captains were there talking. Obi and I followed Padme and 3-PO onto the ship. We hid, even though we were still invisible, in a storage compartment, so we were sure Padme would not notice us.

Nimowae's POV

_Everything was still black, but my chest and head were killing me. Pain coursed through me like bolts of lightning, but now my own, Obi's, and Ani's, and Aravis'._

_Then, flashes. A security hologram of Anakin killing youngling, Anakin himself slaughtering the Separatist leaders mercilessly. Obi and Aravis in a small cargo bay on Padme's ship. Then, a disfigured Palpatine announcing the reorganization of the Republic into the Senate._

_'What is happening?!' I thought. 'How can all of this be happening?!'_


	20. Part Nineteen

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

We landed and I knew Ani was there, he was in pain, but seemed happy to see Padme's ship. After we heard Padme run by us, I opened the door of the compartment with the Force and I let go of Obi's hand and turned myself invisible. Then, we climbed out and stood at the top of the ramp, just watching Ani and Padme talking.

"Aravis…please stay invisible." He said sadly, but firmly.

I nodded and turned invisible again.

"Liar!" I heard Anakin roar at Padme, but his eyes were on Obi. "You're with him. You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin then lifted his arm as if to choke Padme, only it was through the Force.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi yelled as he walked down the ramp. I followed him. Anakin did not stop and Padme grabbed her neck as if trying to take his hand off of it. "Let her go!" This time, Anakin listened and lowered his outstretched arm, while Padme dropped to the ground, unconscious. I ran to her side to make sure Anakin had not killed her. Thankfully, she was all right.

Anakin started to pace in front of Padme and I, taking off his cloak. "You turned her against me!" He yelled at Obi.

"You have done that yourself!" Obi answered, taking off his own cloak. "You've allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind until now, you've become the very thing you swore to destroy!"

"You will not take her from me!" Anakin yelled. I could hardly believe this! Was this the same Ani who had fought beside me so many times? The same boy who I had watched grow up to be a strong and wise Jedi?! I could not take this much longer, so much rage from both Anakin and ObiWan.

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that!" Obi said as he started to move to the left and Anakin moved to the right. They were circling very slowly, Obi moving closer to me and Padme, while Ani moved farther away.

"Don't lecture me, ObiWan. I see through the lies of the Jedi." Anakin answered. Obi was right beside Padme and I now. He kneeled down and took Padme's pulse. Anakin now had his back to us.

I put up a forcefield and grabbed Obi's hand as he was about to stand back up, he looked me in the eye as if I was not even invisible. "ObiWan…please be careful…Yoda was right. Anakin's not the same…" I whispered and I made myself visible.

ObiWan looked deep into my eyes, and I looked deep back into his perfect blue ones. He gently placed his hand on my cheek, then did the last thing I was prepared for-he kissed me, softly at first, and then deeper. I let my eyes fall shut. I never wanted that moment to end. It was like nothing bad had happened-Nimowae was fine, and Anakin was a Jedi-it was the best feeling I had ever felt in my whole life. But all good things come to an end, as did our first and last true kiss. Obi pulled away and I opened my eyes.

"Aravis…I-I love you. I have for the longest time and…and if I don't come back, I want you to know that. I love you." He said.

I was crying now. "I love you too, ObiWan and I always will." Saying those words were the hardest thing I had ever done, not because I didn't know if I loved him, but because it was admitting I was worried that he would not come back.

Anakin was not going on about what he'd done for 'his new Empire.' "Aravis, please stay invisible. I don't know what I would do if I lost both Nimi and you." I nodded and dropped the forcefield. Obi kissed me again lightly and stood up, then said. "Your new Empire?!"

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said darkly.

Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy!"

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy." Anakin said.

"…only a Sith deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi said, and then drew his lightsaber.

"You will try." And with that, Anakin did a back flip, and the great battle began.

Obi and Ani soon passed out of my sight, so I carried Padme back to the ship. After I got her settled, I went back outside and paced, waiting to see if Obi would return.

I tried to focus on Obi's feelings, but I got a mix of his and Ani's – fear, concern, and betrayal.

Nimowae's POV

_I could see bits and pieces through ObiWan's eyes. The fight between he and Anakin. The whole thing sent shivers down my spine, and I sobbed when Anakin fell. It was over, the Master had killed the student, and now he was ripped in two._

_I sobbed in my dream, and though I did not know it, the droids outside witness the tears rolling down my cheeks._


	21. Part Twenty

Nimowae's POV

Nimowae's POV

_I saw myself being moved by one of Organna's men to a small medical base center on a remote asteroid. The medical droids placed me on artificial life support._

_'What are they doing?!' I thought. 'Why are they doing this to me?!'_

Aravis' POV

I had no way of knowing what was happening; all I knew was that they both were still alive. I had no sense of time, had it been only one minute or one lifetime? Suddenly, Obi appeared at the bottom of a small flight of stairs. His clothes were covered in ashes and full or rips and tares, and he looked the saddest I'd ever seen him.

"ObiWan," I said as I ran and threw my arms around his neck. "I was so…I didn't know…" I started crying again, but Obi just held me in his arms until I calmed down.

"We should leave this place…" He said, and led me back to the ship.

We checked on Padme, and then went to the cockpit. Obi sat down as 3PO flew us to a small asteroid healing center where Nimowae was, and ran his finger through his hair. I sat down in the seat nearest him and asked, "What are we going to do?"

"Do about what?"

"About us?"

"Wait and see where we go to hide."

We landed on the asteroid and Obi carried Padme to the chamber Senator Organna showed us to. Yoda, Organna, Obi and myself stood outside as the droids did all they could to find out what was wrong with Padme.

Finally, a droid came and told us what was going on. "Medically, she's completely health. For reasons we cant explain, we are losing her."

"She's dying?" Obi asked in disbelief.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid said.

"Babies?!" Organna asked.

"She's carrying twins." The droid replied.

'Twins! Twins whose mother is dying and their father is Sith! This day just keeps getting better and better.' I thought.

Nimowae's POV

_Looking down on myself in another dream, I realized just how pathetic I looked. A tube ran into my mouth, the only thing keeping me alive. How I hated the fact that whether I lived or died hung on that plastic tube. I had always been in control of my life, of my fate. This was the farthest thing from fair I'd ever witnessed._

_Didn't they realize that this was not what I would have wanted? Couldn't they feel my unhappiness?_

_This limbo state was the worst thing I'd ever been through. It hurt so much to have to watch the awful conclusions this war had brought and lives of my friends be ruined. The worst thing, I could do nothing._

_I knew that Obi would not let me go if it were up to him. But surely Aravis realized that I needed to move on…she had to._

_If only I'd known this was going to happen…I hated that my last moments with her had been a fight. It all cam down to if. If this, if that…_

_'This is going to drive me crazy…' I thought, and with one last look at my broken body, I slid back into darkness._


	22. Part Twenty One

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

After the birth of the twins, Luke and Leia, and Padme's passing, Obi and I went to Nimowae's chamber. She again was on a breathing machine and looked very small and fragile, like she was made of glass.

Obi sat down beside her and gently stroked one of her scarred hands. I wondered if he could feel that the only thing keeping her here with us was that stupid machine. I put a hand on his right shoulder and watched the air move in and out of her lungs.

Nimowae's POV

_I stood on the floor of my room. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I watched my brother and Aravis cry. They were finally seeing, understanding, that I didn't want to be like this. But, oh, how much it hurt to see them in pain…because of me._

_"Oh, Obi. Please don't cry." I whispered, kneeling in front of him, my own tears beginning to fall. "I wish you could see me…I wish you could hear me, I'd tell you it's all right. Please listen to me." I sobbed, but he just continued to look through me and cry. _

_I got up and walked over to Aravis. Obi might not have heard me, but surely she, my sister, would._

_I faced her, looking firmly into her purple eyes. "Aravis." I said shakily. "You have to let me go. I don't want to be like this…please."_

Aravis' POV

I then heard a voice inside my head say, no, plead with me, "Let her go on." You can't just leave her like this."

That voice gave me the strength to tell Obi. "Obi…we can't leave Nimi like this, a shadow of herself." I said, tears racing down my cheeks. "You must feel that she is just here by a thread."

"I do.." He said in a voice of a broken heart. "It's just…Aravis, I'm not strong enough to let her go." Tears now fell from his eyes. "I've failed her…"

"No you haven't…you've been there for her her whole life…watched over her…been her shoulder to cry on…you've done everything but fail her. She wouldn't want you to keep her like this forever."

"You're right…she would want to move on." There was a long silence between us. "I never thought I would have to do this." He said.

"I'll…I'll go and get the droid." I said, almost choking on the words.

I returned a few minutes later with a medical droid, it shut down the machine binding Nimowae to this place.

Nimowae's POV

_At first, I didn't think she'd heard me, but then she took a deep breath, as if hearing something not from me, but from inside, like a true sister._

_I listened then and smiled as she told Obi exactly what he needed to hear, and they made the decision together._

_The Droid came and unhooked me from the machine._

_Terrified, I felt myself being pulled away from this state of being. But then, I was put back exactly where I'd been, only now, ObiWan and Aravis could see me._

_I didn't know how long I had here, only until my physical shell stopped breathing, I supposed._

_So I went to Obi and kissed him on the cheek. He knew I loved him, they were the last words I'd spoken._

_Then, I turned to Aravis, who looked at me a little guiltily, remembering our fight as well. I walked, or sort of floated, over to her and hugged her, trying to pool every emotion I felt into her through the contact. Apology, sadness, and sisterly love._

_Then, I felt another tug on my heart, telling me it was time to leave. I stepped back from Aravis, backing up to where I'd first appeared. Looking over at my body one last time, I saw that my chest was rising and falling even slower than before._

_'This is it.' I thought. 'This is the end.'_

_I looked back to Obi and Aravis in turn, smiling happily. I was going home, and knowing that one day they'd join me made it easier. So I smiled, just smiled, trying to show them it was all right, I would be okay. _

_I felt my form begin to dissolve and lifted my hand in a wave before I disappeared from their sight completely._

Aravis' POV

Then, a thin gray mist appeared in front of Obi and I that looked like Nimowae. She kissed Obi on the cheek, then came and hugged me. I felt that if I moved or tried to return the hug, she would disappear. I got a warm, happy feeling from that hug, like she was sorry that we'd fought too and that she was happy we let her move on. She stepped back and smiled at us, then waved goodbye as she dissolved. I now felt like some of my sadness went with her.

Nimowae's POV

_Through a long, dark tunnel of stars I flew, toward a small light at the end. At first, I was scared to death, and wished my brother was with me._

_But the closer I got to the light, the more I felt at peace._

_When I reached it, I burst into a beautiful city of light, with gates of pearl and golden streets._

_Every desire I'd ever had left me, I did not want for anything._

_There was no hunger, no pain, and no tears behind my eyes. Somehow, I felt I'd cried for the last time._

_My heart was light and peaceful._

_There was no war, and no night._

_And the beautiful city lay before me, I was free to walk and mingle with those who'd come before me._

_'Qui-Gon…' I thought. 'I'll get to see my father.'_

_Then another thought._

_'My real father, my real mother…'_

_Looking around, I took it all in, and could see those I knew coming to welcome me in._

_'So this is death…' I thought._

_'This hasn't been such a bad day after all.'_

_The End of Nimowae's Story_

Note to Reader: This is not the end of Aravis' part of the adventure. It continued in the final chapters, to be installed.


	23. Part Twenty Two

Aravis' POV

Aravis' POV

Yoda called me, Obi and Organna to a meeting to see what should be done with twins. Yoda sat at the head of the table with Organna on his right and Obi on his left. I stood leaned against the wall between Obi and Yoda.

"Hidden, safe, the children must be kept." Yoda said.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence." Obi said.

"Hmm, split up they should be." Yoda answered.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us." Organna said.

"And what of the boy?" Obi asked.

"To Tatooine, to his family send him." Yoda explained.

"I will take the child and watch over him." Obi said.

"Aravis, go and watch over the girl you will." Yoda said, and with these words, what little bit of my heart that was still in one piece broke. I felt Obi's break too, I choked back tears, for the last time.

"Yes, Master." I said in an uneasy voice.

Obi and Organna stood and we all bowed to Yoda.

"Until the time is right, disappear we will." Yoda said. Obi and I made our way to the door, but Yoda stopped Obi. "Master Kenobi, wait a moment."

Obi sat back down after giving me the nod to go on. I turned invisible, put my face in my hands, and ran to a huge window at the end of the hall where I could see the stars. I cried until I heard footsteps behind me, and quickly put up an invisible forcefield, I didn't want anyone to hear me crying.

"Aravis?"

'ObiWan?' I thought, and turned to face him.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down and then dropped my forcefield, but I stayed invisible. I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robe, but my tears would not stop falling. I had lost everything now, my sister, my little brother, and my true love. We were being sent to two different planets, I couldn't take it anymore! I needed to get it all out…

"Aravis?" Obi called again, then, as if he could see me, he rapped his arms around me and held me. "It's okay…" He stroked my hair. "We'll be all right…this is not goodbye forever, it's goodbye for now."

"How could this happen?!" I said, more of a statement then a question. "How can Nimowae be gone? How could Anakin go to the dark side?! How could we be sent so far away from each other?!"

"Everything will turn out all right, you'll see."

I was starting to calm down. Obi held me, until someone walked by, talking to themselves saying 'Only three Jedi left in the universe, and I get sent to look for the one that's invisible…' I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with Obi. I always felt safe in his arms and now I had to leave.

"I love you." I whispered, and then kissed Obi for the last time, not like before, just softly.

"I love you, too." He answered.


	24. Part Twenty Three

Obi saw me to Organna's ship and we parted, never to see each other again. If I knew that then, I never would have went, but I didn't, so I went on to Aldoran.

I was never truly happy there, but what person that went through what I had would be? Any Jedi that had not went through all that would still be unhappy with a babysitting job.

Young Leia Organna (huh, why does that still feel weird calling her that?) looked exactly like Padme, but every once in a while, she would say, do, or give someone a look that showed she was Anakin's daughter too, and it made me want to cry or tell Leia the truth.

I missed Obi and Nimowae every waking moment of every day. I spent most of my time in Organna's huge library, reading everything and anything I came to or walking in the forest. I found that I loved the smell of trees, there had been no trees on Coruscant. Some nights, I would look up at the stars and think to myself, 'Obi is looking at the same stars.' It was my way of keeping my hope of one day seeing him again, that is what kept me going on.

But, some love stories don't have a happy ending where everyone lives happily ever after. This is the case with my sad tale. I never did see Obi again, and I never told Leia the truth of her real parents or of her twin brother. I stayed on Aldoran till the end of my days, and, well, we all know what happened to Aldoran.

The (Not so Happy) End


End file.
